1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to apparatus for holding elastic bands and, in particular, to apparatus for separately holding multiplicities of elastic bands of various sizes.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Elastic bands, and rubber bands in particular, are found in many different sizes in a typical home or office. An elastic band is a versatile tool because one elastic band can be used to bind or hold various amounts of various sized articles. In particular, one typically has many elastic and rubber bands of various sizes and one typically stores them in a bundle on a desk or table or in the drawers thereof. Due to the nature of rubber bands, for example, it is difficult to locate and separate out a single rubber band of a particular, desired size from this bundle of various sized rubber bands. This causes inconvenience, consternation and frustration, all of which often leads to anger.
An expedient which is often used to help locate elastic and rubber bands on a desk or table or in a drawer is to collect the bands and to place them into a box or cup. This maintains them in a single place where they can easily be found. However, as the bands are extricated from the box or cup over the course of time or placed into the box or cup, a mess and tangle is created. As a result, when one wants to extricate a particular sized band from the box or cup, because of the tangle in the box or cup, one typically pulls a clump of several bands or the entire contents of the box or cup thereout. Then, one must look through the clump to be able to ascertain which rubber band in the clump, if any, will be of the particular size.
As one can readily appreciate from the above, there exists a need in the art for apparatus for holding a multiplicity of elastic bands and which can separately hold multiplicities of various sized elastic bands.